


有关界限

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: "Is it a game or reality"
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 1





	有关界限

“放在现在感到遗憾似乎也太晚了。之前是否愿意合作的决定权一直在你，Idia前辈，你应该明白这一点。”

对面的人用一个令人无法抗拒的友好手势抽开了长凳，又胸有成竹地将写满白纸黑字的契约铺在桌角，四目相接的时候一边充满把握的镇定感与另一边不得体的慌乱和讶异形成的巨大对比，让整个包间的气氛都显得违和起来。事已至此，木已成舟，在这种时候临阵脱逃或是抱怨自己答应下来这种事项的愚蠢实在太多余，他只好推了推下方的杯垫，晶莹剔透的冰块在漂浮的薄荷叶下叮咚作响，折射出变幻莫测的色调。在这样令人不适的群众聚集处才得以有机会观察那些大众视为美好的、放松的事物，顺便再次思考这样的环境和生活方式是多么...令人恐慌，有着一万个逃离的理由，在天旋地转，在耳边惊叫。

但身为任何一场游戏的玩家都该明白的愿赌服输的道理，他总不能明目张胆地成为越界着吧，何况对面这家伙...好吧，鬼知道他为什么会签下这样的条约，本来胜败乃兵家常事这么简单的，怎么会有如果输了这样不合理的条件。但更糟糕的是，自己真不知道是哪根筋搭错了还同意了这样的事情：或许越是笃定幸运女神会降临越是只能等到全盘皆输的结果。

四溢的激情鲜明却也暧昧，柔和的吊顶灯灯光将一层略带银灰的浅蓝色平和地洒在氤氲烟雾间。酒水前飘过一曲的终章，学生们来回执着摆满高脚杯的托盘忙碌着，穿梭于形形色色的人群中。人们不乏单纯享受在海的抚慰下的片刻清闲，但更多的则是企图交换秘密的情愫、暌违已久的执念，机密与信息在手中互相传递，仿佛下了重重担保，让正直的悲悯与赌徒看准的商机之间的界限越来越模糊。但这座已经开张近一年的咖啡馆便正是这样的存在，抹去其中交易里的任何一环，特色都不能算是完整。

Azul透过镜片环顾四周，睥睨一切尽在掌控间的成就，倾注的心血与努力便会历历在目，无数场与学园长的谈判，无数次碰壁，无数次突如其来的危机，需要突破的桎梏总能被不懈的努力和时不时眷顾着他们的机缘巧合破解。这是属于慈悲者的幸运，属于努力者独具一格的优秀。所谓愿望的集散地...那他自己的愿望呢？他心头感受到没有来由地一紧，阴影刚好切入在一个能够打到对方阴翳而冷峻的轮廓的角度，光线略柔和了一些，混在嘈杂的鼓点中好像被一种从未燃起过的情感反复加成，成了一种不知去向的产物。

“Azul氏，你是故意的吧。说什么如果输了那局游戏在下就必须同意亲自来咖啡馆...人这么多，可恶。”

逐渐地，Idia发现声音吞没在人潮的喧嚣中，甚至连自己也快捕捉不到。要怨就怨那不争气的骰子，竟然能让自己输给一向只擅长技术活和智商游戏却在运气上屡屡碰壁的家伙。说着闷下一口酸涩的柠檬水，有些遗憾自己没想起来面前这人可是从来不打无准备之仗的，他说不定和以前一样对着空空的桌面与几颗由完好逐渐一点点磨损的骰反复排练角度和姿势，活生生把游戏里为数不多的运气成分变成了技术成分。“下不为例，真是...在下可以回去了吗？”他挤出一个几乎算是请求的眼神，下意识地把握紧杯壁的手又攒紧了几分，时不时警惕地回头关注是否有探照灯似的目光投来敌意，人群的欢闹愈发在几近炸裂的空气里让他过敏，也模糊了现实与臆想中的边界。

“当然，你已经达成了我们所说好的条件。至于为什么...我们作为在社团活动里经常碰面的朋友，你却从来没有来到过我的咖啡馆，怎么想想都感觉总有些遗憾呢。”

对面的人已经坐下了，似笑非笑地交叉着双臂，寮服披在椅背后，缓缓地向他逼近，他本能性地回避、后退，在一尺左右的距离徘徊。“定神，别东张西望了，没有人在看你。”他压低了声音，微微欠身，手指轻轻击打在冰冷的桌面上。...你究竟在紧张什么，我只是想让你做出一点改变，至少你在桌游部活动的时候可不是这样表现的。你能及时回击我，向我提出挑战，能担起风险，也能随机应变，你难道不觉得把这种不畏缩的态度放在更多地方，对于我们是有利的吗？

这应该算不上是原本计划好的台词，无懈可击的理智与逻辑的产物，Azul其实早在那一年的最开始便一直怀有这个打算，能把Idia从那个阴暗逼仄的角落里带出来，到学园繁忙的社交生活中、错综复杂的博弈中，参与人们交织盘错的烦恼与欢喜写就的无限故事。一个组织的社交网络本该就不那么令人畏惧，即使收起曾在海洋中略显笨拙的触手，也能在这些网格中找到法则攀缘生存并且成为其中的佼佼者。

而这样一位拥有此等天资与能力的创造者，眼里的光芒却在躲避直射而来的太阳，或许撇清了那些虚伪与矫情使他如同泛白的肌肤一样纯净，只有心底深不可测，这种神秘感在冥界的勤勉与精密的计算中时不时浮现，每一次桌游上的竞争都会让他觉得自己也许多看透了一点，但实际上失之毫厘差之千里，两人仍在不可探测的边缘来回触碰。

唯一触动灵魂的共通点或许就是面前的游戏，平铺直叙或是暗藏玄机、悬殊的单边倒或是死死咬紧的乘胜追击，他们的眼睛中永远闪烁着相似的好胜的光芒，那一刻的野心才能说明一切——或许平时的生活习惯大相径庭，但骨子里他们有相似的地方，他们若有若无地意识到了这一点，才会让一个孤僻的自我封闭者和一个不轻易交心却都能维持表面关系的尊重的人成为朋友。

朋友。或许是吧。

众所周知，对于Azul Ashengrotto最艰难的事情就是知道自己欠着别人什么，从物质到人情都一回事。那都是实打实的筹码，也可以算是别人掌握自己的把柄的一种，能尽早还就尽早还，免得满怀的歉意和危机感阴魂不散。Idia绝不会自诩自己是个残酷的人，但他却很喜欢观察Azul这种不甘心的负债感隐隐作祟的时候。甚至可以说...当面前的人为还回欠下的人情来回奔波努力又反复确认成果，他觉得有些可爱。并不是人人都见过他道貌岸然的营业微笑下因委屈而涨红了脸的样子，会着急，如坐针毡，涨红脸直掉眼泪...有的时候想要有点牵扯或许也是一种对人的认可，或许当自己得到了他的认可，他便会放松这方面苛刻的要求和高筑的警戒线，甚至心安理得地和自己有些牵扯。

他们并没有把合作的几个项目的分成算得那么清楚，一开始还是泾渭分明的，但逐渐变得晦涩了，可以说是有意的。毕竟若是想要掌控这种事，Azul必然是不在话下的。朋友？你们更多时候应该是合作关系吧。听到再多这样的评价，Azul越来越确定的一点只是朋友和合作伙伴的界限本身就是模糊不清的，互相欣赏的关系并不代表不能相互从对方身上获得利益。除非，所谓的朋友早已不能再形容这段危险又安全的关系。

”有的时候我觉得，和你社交确实是一件倒霉的事情。因为没有人可以改变你的想法，你永远如此固执。“Azul边说边起身，将半开半掩的门扉留下的缝隙合上，隔绝和封闭感能有效地缓解紧张感，促使人说出真心话，做出更大胆的决定，而不是在内心的彷徨中逢场作戏。“若是说你冷淡，这肯定也是不妥的指控吧，毕竟...我见过你的另一面。”

“你不会这样要求一个人和你会面的，除非你掌握着他们欠下来的东西。为什么。”

“你不会答应前来这样人来人往的地方的，为什么？”Azul直接对上了那双象征着逃离的眼，飘忽的视线穿梭在壁垒间，没有抗拒就是默许，遂轻轻抬起右手触碰惊恐逐渐消退的脸颊，滚烫的灼烧感蔓延在血管间，交错灼热的鼻息打在脸颊上。

“你的皮肤真的很烫...是因为紧张吗？”Azul的语气好像一场轰轰烈烈的应急战片刻喘息中的释然，似乎自己所触碰的是最后令人感到心安的阵地，一寸又一寸模糊的边界逐渐在这阵热浪中稀释。

“这是人类的体温。”不想自乱阵脚，Idia只是轻轻接了下去，人鱼并非都是冰冷、重利轻义的，总有那么一个着力点让以前所觊觎的一切全部破碎，规矩、限定、无谓的条条框框，源于合作却高于合作，源于认可却高于认可，源于倾慕却又不局限于赞赏，说得更具体，只是一种感觉，突破一切党同伐异的声讨，交易中的切磋，科技与魔法的拉锯。

那种感觉是晦涩不明的，使人想要尖叫，喉结微微颤动却难以发出声音；想要躲避，而身体却不由自主地拉近，再拉近。他只是轻轻竖起一只手指放在了对方唇边，示意安静，又将其陷入唇间。十指相扣，分明的骨节有些瑟缩，在危险的距离下颤抖着，那双指尖修长而冰冷的手在多日不见日光的苍白中泛起红晕，名为叹息的涟漪，血管在光照下却隐隐泛起淡淡的蓝紫色，如同瓷器上密布的瘢痕。他们几乎是同时并排地侧过身来，嵌在一种紧张又僵持的拉锯状态下，像是在掩盖小心翼翼的庇护下仍然暴露的不堪事物。

临走时，余热的袅袅温存化为杯壁上一层模糊的水珠蜿蜒淌下，下沉的蓝灰色法兰绒坐垫上只剩下五个清晰的指印。


End file.
